1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to waist supports, and more particularly to a back plate of a waist support.
2. Description of Related Art
For those having low-back pain, a waist support is an effective medial aid that eases the wearer's discomfort by distributing loads around his/her lumbar vertebrae. Thus, a patient having low-back pain is usually prescribed to wear a waist support in addition to performing rehabilitation and/or receiving treatment, with the expectation that his/her waist is supported and the effects of the rehabilitation/treatment can be enhanced.
A conventional waist support is mainly constructed from two elastic strips that are put around a wearer's waist and a back plate that is provided between the two elastic strips and supports the wearer's low back. However, such a back plate typically has a significant thickness and thus is not very bendable under the constricting force applied by the elastic strips. Consequently, the back plate usually fails to closely fit the wearer's body contours and has its supporting performance degraded. For making the back plate more conformable to the wearer's body contours, a common solution is to reduce its thickness, thereby increasing its bendability. Nevertheless, when the back plate becomes thinner, it also becomes less durable. For this reason, the known back plate needs to be improved.